


Runt

by SlinkySpiders



Series: Haikyuu!! Omegaverse Collection [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Drama, Insecurities, M/M, Misunderstandings, NO SMUT B/C THEY ARE KIDS, Omegaverse, alpha nishinoya, idk - Freeform, omega asahi, plz do not write smut if htey ar ekids, sequel sorta to deeep breath???, starts off painful but ends okay, tHANK U
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlinkySpiders/pseuds/SlinkySpiders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was twelve years old, Yuu spent two months pissed as hell and then one day woke up as an alpha. </p><p>Four years later, he was still an alpha and little less pissed, but he was now he was face to face with the biggest beta he had ever met. </p><p>Insecurities ahoy! </p><p>Alpha!Nishinoya + Beta!Asahi (with a smidgen of Kagehina on the side).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Summer is here and I've returned. I know I should be updating other stores, but I've decided to give you guys a little more omegaverse. Here's the long promised Asanoya. 
> 
> You don't need to have read my other works, but I would recommend it for a better understanding.
> 
> Also thank ya'll for 10,000+ hits on Deep Breath! It really means a lot to me

"You gonna make a move soon?" Tanaka asked him over lunch, his chopsticks posed to the side as Yuu looked up in thought. 

Nishinoya shrugged and stuffed some rice into his mouth, "I dunno. Maybe. Why are you askin' all of a sudden?" 

Tanaka grinned, using his signature toothy shine, and patted him lightly on the back. Nishinoya grimaced, but didn't shake off his bro. He could spot the oddball duo slowly making out in the courtyard (Which, as happy as he was for his kouhai's, was literally one the grossest things he had ever seen) and turned away. He stuck out his tongue at Tanaka, who retorted as such, and snorted lightly.

"Just because  _they've_ gotten together, doesn't mean I gotta go claiming anybody," Yuu replied. 

Tanaka was still grinning however, and he started to laugh. Cheery chuckles tickled Yuu's spine and he growled, swatting at Ryuu's shoulder to " _shut up moron,"_

"I'm just saying. I mean, if they managed to figure it out, then you outta right? I'm here for you man. Alpha to alpha," Tanaka explained. 

Yuu shook his head, "Nah, it ain't that simple. You see, for those two, figuring out their alpha-omega "ness" is easy. They're on the same level," He pulled out his fingers and started to count off, "Sorta stupid, airheads, good at volleyball, same heightish, same grade, and they've been in a rival relationship for like  _ever._ " 

He concluded by eating a plump tomato and managing to squirt most of the juice across his dress shirt. Tanaka laughed, bent over with giggles, and Yuu chocked on the burgundy fruit until it was spewing all across the roof. 

He coughed loudly, "As I was  _saying,_ without your help Ryuu, that me and Asahi only have  _one_ of those things. And man," He paused, letting his fingers flit around in the air for dramatic effect, "Asahi is a million times taller than me, probably could crush me, and is in a different grade. I might want his butt but his butt is out of my reach." 

Tanaka grew silent as Yuu finished his bento (this time, without the mess) and then spoke, "You seem awfully serious about this. I mean, you haven't ever tried? I'd think that the oddball lovers would've given you a perspective." 

Nishinoya did a little clap, "Deep man,  _deep._ But that's not the case. Couples aren't just things you can package. They come with time and compatibility. Me and Asahi aren't compatible. I mean, I'm not really compatible with  _any_ beta, but you know that whole sphell." 

Tanaka frowned and grasped Yuu's shoulder, "Bro, this isn't about the height thing, is it? Because everyone knows you're a fucking great alpha." 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever man. I'll just go through life as is.  _Without_ Asahi. He'd be great, sure, in  _theory,_ but I know it won't work out," Nishinoya replied softly. 

Tanaka shook his head and crossed his arms, "You're making all this shit up so you can avoid it man. Asahi isn't going to care if you're small. You're  _you,_ don't you think that's enough?" 

Nishinoya started at him for quiet a while, the gears in his brain popping and fizzing. Tanaka's expression was soft and set, and so Yuu reached out and pinched his cheek, grinning madly. The latter burst into a yelp, the pitch of which being much more feminine than he would've liked. It even scared Kageyama into dropping Hinata (who had moved from the ground to his waist) and the two could be heard fighting from below.

"You're the best bro, you know that?" 

Tanaka pushed him off, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

\-----

When he was twelve years old, Yuu spent two months pissed as  _hell_ and then one day woke up as an alpha. His mother didn't seem surprised and she ruffled his head affectionately (which he had snapped at, because as a raw alpha, such touches seemed utterly  _vile_ ). No one in his class turned their eyes to him any differently. He expected himself to break into fury as he had with his mother, but the rage had already been dampened. 

For when he had gotten up that same morning and looked into the mirror, he knew that he was not going to get much bigger. His new status felt as if he had had all these little, hot pieces shoved inside him, a body too  _small, weak, frail,_ he reminded himself, and so the lack of attention did not surprise him. He wanted to act out against his fellow classmates, but he couldn't muster up the reaction. He knew he would not get the respect he wanted. He  _knew,_ and so he spent the next two months wallowing in chilly anger and wounded pride. 

 _Why must be I be cursed with short legs, god?_  

\-----

Asahi and Yuu had been left to clean up the court. The two unmated had been picked out as the others desperately wanted to go home, it was a mellow Friday, and Asahi was the best person to take down the nets. As he tangled his fingers in rope, Yuu busied himself with collecting balls and the occasional kneepad that was left over after practice. The gym was bright, the soft glow of the sun nothing but a glimmer from the top windows. He felt as if the entire gym would swallow him whole, the smooth floors opening up to suck his body down below. Where? He didn't know. 

The atmosphere was just too  _sharp,_ too unbearable. Asahi would sneak glances at him constantly, as if waiting for the alpha to burst into a shout. 

Yuu darted into the supply closet and dumped the balls into the basket. He  _wanted, he so wanted,_ to make the first move. 

He couldn’t decide. He believed what he had told Tanaka, so roughly that sometimes it shocked him. But now, together, the air was undeniably tight with tension that Yuu was itching to break. Itching to speak.

But speaking meant using words. And words could slip and crash and  _shit_ he wasn't strong enough to do this. How could he have had lectured Kageyama on alphahood when he was barely managing his own? It wasn't as if Yuu was so tight about roles, but he believed that people should live up to their status. And now, he was sweating,  _alone,_ inside a dark closet while an enormous beta wrapped up the nets with more nerves that he could've understood. 

Both of them were trapped, standing side-by-side but refusing to turn around to face the other. Yuu knew, Asahi was incapable of making the first move. The beta was  _not_  in a position to do so. Order and shyness kept him locked in his stance, while Yuu grappled with demons that had been haunting him since kids had been throwing stones at him as he walked home. 

_Faker! Runt of the litter! Beta! Omega-slut!_

That last one had earned those brats a swift kick in the jaw. And a suspension for Yuu. But whatever. 

The sun had been swallowed by the night sky by the time they had finished and locked up. As they took the steps down from the clubroom, Yuu felt a chill wrap around his spine, making him convulse slightly. He  _knew_ the words, but he was so uncertain as to whether or not he was capable of producing them. Syllables and vowels felt like little spines, each one more sharp that the last. 

He began to sputter and Asahi started to flounder, placing a hand on Yuu's shoulder. It was gentle enough to root back Yuu in reality. He spun around, eyes wide, mouth a cacophony of sound.

"You wanna go get meatbuns together!" 

He must've been speaking louder than he had thought, because Asahi removed his hand and crouched a little, a small submissive sign that made Yuu stop.

He blushed and put his hands up, "No! I mean, never mind, that was  _so_ inappropriate. I mean, you're my  _senpai_ and I shouldn't jus-"

"Yuu, it's fine. I'd love to, " Asahi was looking at his hands, all tongue-tied. Yuu's blush reached his ears and he smiled softly. 

"Okay, yeah, okay." 

They walk side-by-side, hands dangling out but never touching. Yuu realizes just then how  _small_ Asahi truly is. His cowardly nature yet soft-spoken habits really ought to have made him 5'5, but for whatever reason, he towers over Nishinoya in the most awkward way possible. Yuu shakes his head and laughs under his breath. 

Asahi looks bewildered, "Wha-what?"  

"Ah, I was just thinking about something ironic s'all," Yuu replies. 

They arrive at Sakanoshita and Yuu suddenly remembers that its kinda late and  _duh,_ it'd be closed. He bites his lip in embarrassment, but Asahi's soft laughter brings him out of the little hole he had begun to dig for himself. 

"Don't worry Yuu. We can just sit outside. I wasn't that hungry anyways," He says.

It's a weird place to hang out, but Asahi obviously wants to be there, because Yuu knows he doesn't like being in dark places very long. The two settle on the steps outside and look up at the sky. There are only a few waning stars, trapped between the streams of cloud that are swiped across the vast night like strokes of charcoal. 

"Are you excited for Inter-high?" Yuu asks, knowing that  _yes of course he is,_ but he is unable to think of anything else to say.

Asahi nods, "Yeah. I think we've all been working really hard. I hope we win, because it would be unbearable to watch everyone be so disappointed a second time around." 

That's what Yuu loves. He forgets about status and roles and measuring tapes for a second, because he remembers that he loves how  _genuine_ Asahi is, because it is just simply not in his nature to be factitious. He wishes that all their scents, their heats, their feuding roles would melt away so that he could soak in people honestly. He hasn't been able to speak to people normally without thinking,  _ah a beta, ah an omega, shit another alpha,_ since he was twelve. He wants to speak to Asahi like that. 

In a little way, it washes away his insecurities, if only for a moment. He knows that the moment he leaves Asahi's presence he will be forced back into reality. 

He doesn't realize how long he's been silent, because Asahi suddenly taps his shoulder, and he jumps. 

"Are you okay?" 

Nishinoya nods, "Yeah. Sorry! I've just got a lot on my mind right now, ya know? I'm trying to sort through it all."

"Do you want to tell me some of it?" Asahi asks. Yuu does not reply instantly enough and Asahi raises his hands, shaking his head in nervousness, "I mean, it's okay if you don't want to! I’m just offering." 

Yuu feels slightly guilty for a moment, "It's just volleyball stuff. I'm thinking of all the teams we're gonna be facing. I hope Kageyama gets his showdown with Oikawa again.  _Man,_ that guy is sly. He'll probably be all over Hinata too when he finds out that he's Kageyama's boyfriend."

He lets out superficial worries instead of those eating at him deep down. Asahi latches on to them anyways.

"Ah yeah. That guy is sort of weird, " He gets this determined look on his face, "If he bothers Hinata though, I'm not sure what I would do."

Nishinoya laughs, "Oh yeah? I didn't know you had it in you Asahi-san." 

Asahi immediately blushes, "Well, I just, don't want him getting hurt! Not by a scary guy like that!" 

"Yeah, yeah, agreed. We should set up a protection squad for our kouhai's, that way we can make sure no one bothers them," Yuu proposes. 

"You sound like Tanaka," Asahi retorts. 

Yuu smiles, "That's because all of Ryuu's ideas are  _genius_ and I'm just copying. Bro to bro, you know?" 

Asahi looks a little lost, "No, not really? I've never had a  _bro._ " He says playfully.

Yuu gives him a stunned look, "I'll be your bro Asahi-san! Here, take my hand, that way we can solidify the bro agreement." 

He got their fingers together and they both pause, watching the other for any signs of hesitation. They eventually put both their hands back down, now intertwined between them. Their conversation falls off, but Yuu no longer feels like the ground is aiming to consume him. Awkwardly, he shoves them down the right path with as much humor padding as possible. 

It's a little unorthodox, but it's a step in the right direction. 

\-----

"Whoa! You held hands! That's rad man, like, that's  _rad,"_ Tanaka had told him the next day as they walked to class. 

Yuu swung an arm around Tanaka's neck, "Yeah. Yeah it was pretty rad." 

"Do you think you guys are gonna start courting soon?" Tanaka asks. 

Yuu shrugs, "Maybe. But I've never been very good at that sort of stuff. I kind of just want to date him, I think we've known each other long enough." 

Tanaka clicks his tongue and sets his hand under his chin for emphasis, "Would his parents approve? Some beta's and omega's guardians can be super straight-laced, you know?" 

Yuu laughs, "No way! Have you met his mom? She's the chillest adult I've ever met besides your sister and Ukai-san. I don't think she'd mind as long as I didn't bed Asahi two days after we start dating." 

Tanaka chokes a little as they walk in class and sit down. He places his face on his desk and turns towards Nishinoya, half of his cheek smashed against the shiny wood. His words come out all saliva coated, sticky and hard to hear. He's pouting slightly, lips squished. 

"Gross, I don't want to hear about that sort of stuff concerning Asahi-san," He complains. 

Yuu grins madly, "Would you rather hear about Ennoshita then?" He asks coyly. 

Tanaka shoves the rest of his face into his desk, "Yu so smean!" He shouts.

Yuu laughs, "What? Do you want me to go get him? You can just lay out your feelings righ-" 

Tanaka jolts up and slaps a hand over Nishinoya's mouth. Their alpha instincts both surge at the conflict, but Yuu knows Tanaka and he calms himself. Tanaka is shaking with embarrassment, blush set across his cheeks, "If you do that I'll tell Asahi-san that you stole his shirt that one time so you could smell it." 

Nishinoya sputters, "I never did anything like that! Ryuu, you pervert!" 

"Yeah, but  _he_ doesn't know that, does he?" 

\-----

They flirt for about two weeks after their bro-moment. In that time, Kageyama manages to mark Hinata visibly (on his neck) and the two get in a fight in front of  _everyone._ That mood simply kills all romantic atmosphere for days, and Nishinoya is still cursing Kageyama for his lack of restraint. 

Hinata is still wearing a freakin' Band-Aid over his throat. 

Yuu and Asahi go out for meat buns (for real) a few more times and even do some study sessions. Yuu had forgotten how good it felt to be around the person you liked. How their company was so ultimately satisfying. 

And then Asahi bathes at his house once and Yuu sort of remembers the other reason too. But blame that on the lack of towels in his home and  _yeah,_ that was nice. 

And then Yuu finally musters up all the courage he had been building and corners Asahi after practice. Morning practice. He couldn't wait all day or all his little worries would overwhelm him and-

Shit, whatever. 

"Please, go out with me," He says.

Asahi looks sort of stunned, which is  _bad, bad, bad_ in Yuu's head. But then he smiles and hugs Nishinoya. Yuu can feel his shoulders shaking as they embrace, even if it is slightly awkward, and he realizes Asahi is crying a little. He wants to tease him for it but finds he cannot muster up the humor to do so. 

"Thank god. I thought you were just messing around," Asahi admits.

Yuu laughs a little at that, "Of course I meant it, you idiot." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to come out! gomen i was v busy. but it's here now!!! thank you for all your support and lovely feedback. <3 <3 
> 
> i'll be doing some more pairings later on! keep an eye out!

Nishinoya felt tense all over. His skin was crawling. Anxiety from years passed bubbled at his guts and he wondered if it would ever be strong enough to scar his heart. 

\---

Tanaka slapped him on the back when he heard, his mouth perking up and eyes full of mirth. Yuu found himself drawn to his friend's typical smirk and he snorted. 

"Man you did it! I told you Asahi would be down for it, I mean, you're the  _coolest_ Yuu," Tanaka announced, hands on his hips and body posed in a dramatic pose at his desk. Students around him dropped their pencils and giggled as Tanaka whipped around to flash a thumbs up at Yuu.

Yuu leaned back in his chair and grinned, "I know, I know. It's pretty awesome, right? I didn't actually think he'd say yes. I mean, we haven’t scented but can you smell Asahi on me?" 

Tanaka collapsed back into his seat with a jumble of noise and put his nose to Yuu's throat. It would seem like a sign of a fight, typically, between two alpha's as themselves, but Tanaka's obvious smile and Yuu's proud expression wiped away bystanders doubts. Tanaka drew away all glittery, eyes lit up for his best friend.

"Yeah! Once I get close, totally! That's so  _cool,_ I wish I could have my scent on someone, but I would scent em stronger than that,  _ya know?_ " Tanaka wiggled his eyebrows and Yuu wondered if his eyebrows would slip off his face and slide away if he tried hard enough. 

Tanaka without hair  _and_ eyebrows. Oh yeah, that would be  _so fucking hot._

Yuu laughed and slammed his hands on his desk. Tanaka looked taken aback, lips curling down in confusion.

"What?"

"I was just imagining you without eyebrows. I bet Ennoshita would definitely hit that.," Yuu commented slyly.

Tanaka groaned and flung his head back dramatically, hands cupping his face, "Shut up! Just because you know doesn't mean you have to talk about it  _all the time god._ " 

"It totally does. Like, " Yuu leaned in close now, "It's totally my job to humiliate you. I mean, you have all the right to make fun of me the first time I show up with a hickey, is that fair?"

Tanaka came back down from his outburst, "Only if I'm allowed to make fun of Asahi too."

Yuu growled, "Now  _that's_ not the same and you know it."

Tanaka raised his hands, "Ma ma, I was just kidding, don't worry about it." 

Yuu felt oddly satisfied. 

\---

Yuu let out a deep, contented sigh, the sound rumbling up and over his chest as Asahi combed through his hair. Big thumbs massaged the sides of his scalp as Asahi worked out the knots that Yuu always managed to pick up after showering. 

"What's that one?" Asahi asked and pointed to a kanji on Yuu's homework that was posed directly in front of them. 

Yuu bit his bottom lip and squinted, as if he could blame his failing Japanese grade on bad eyesight. He huffed and Asahi tugged rather harshly on a clump of hair. 

"Ow ow! Don't punish me!" Yuu squealed, hands darting up to claw at Asahi's demanding fingers. 

"You need to know these for next week's test Yuu. I don't want you failing again, " Asahi explained calmly. 

_ Why  _ did Asahi have to be so harsh with him?  I mean, Yuu didn't mind a rougher-around the edges Asahi, simply put, but was rather worried when he decided to turn solid with Yuu’s follicles at risk.

"Ah, okay okay! Let me look at the study guide again, please?" Yuu asked.

Asahi hummed and gently brushed some strands behind Yuu's left ear, "Okay. But only for ten minutes. Then I'm going to quiz you for at least an  _hour._ " 

"But it's next week! Can't we just like, lay down or something? That's much cooler," Yuu whined.

"You're wasting your ten minutes," Asahi replied, his tone rather gleeful. Yuu pouted, lips puckering out dramatically. 

As Yuu read, his eyes rather distracted but still trying with Asahi behind him, he wondered what the team would say about their relationship. It wasn't critical, he was sure a lot of people knew already, but old fears nagged at him brutally. Faces he had depended on twisting into a scowl, something he would dread to see. They had only been together for about two months, so there wasn't much to say, and if Yuu had to break it off because of the team, or maybe someone else, it wouldn't hurt.

_ That bad.  _

No. No way was he ripping out his fundamentals because of other people. No fucking way.

Social anxiety laughed at him and he growled. He felt Asahi's fingers immediately jump back from his head and he regretted it. Shit, they weren't even here and yet, he was driving himself to pieces at their hypothetical mockery.

He turned around and caught the shocked look in Asahi's eyes, if only for a moment, before the gentle giant schooled his expression back as to not upset Yuu further. Yuu reached out and rubbed the underside of Asahi's cheek, his thumb brushing over his neck and scent glands. Asahi relaxed, shoulders unfolding.

"Sorry, my head was somewhere else. Didn't mean to scare ya," Yuu explained.

Asahi shrugged, "It's okay. I figured you were. Unless you really did get that angry over your own language." 

Yuu made a snarky face, glad that Asahi was kind enough to leave the subject behind, "It's dumb! Why do we even need these extra characters?" 

Asahi snickered, "You're just grumpy." 

Yuu shrugged and dived into Asahi's chest, attaching himself there like a little monkey. He grinned as he felt Asahi tense up and sputter, the man's classic embarrassment making Yuu's stomach do affectionate flip-flops.

"Yu-u! What! You've gotta study this! Come on,  _Yuu,_ " He moaned as he realized Yuu was not going to detach himself. 

He simply dug his face deeper into Asahi's chest, which only further unwound the beta. Asahi groaned and set down the brush before he buried his face in Yuu's still wet hair, taking in his scent. Yuu let out yet another satisfied sigh, soaking in the feeling he had been relying on for  _ages,_ wishing for  _ages._

Goodness, made him sound like he had been pining after Asahi since he was a young boy. 

Eh, he was a young boy. 

Would they to go on a magical journey then? Were they destined to meet? Yuu didn't believe in destiny though, but he was content to put faith in the thought that they were extra,  _extra_ compatible. Enough so that even a simple hug could send every inch of stress out of each of their bodies. That their sentences and conversations strung together  _perfectly,_ without any sort of forced atmosphere. 

"Can I scent you?" Yuu asked. 

Asahi's grip tightened, "Yeah. But I've never done it before."

_ So don't put a lot of expectations into me,  _ Yuu completed. 

"Shush, don't worry, it's fine," Yuu explained. He pulled his head up to look at Asahi, "Not unless you're uncomfortable doing this."

Asahi shook his head, "I'm okay. It's just-new." 

"Hmm," Yuu replied and buried his face in Asahi's neck. 

He rubbed up against the scent gland there and Asahi froze. His big fingers dug into Yuu's sides, thumbs right near his hips. Yuu stopped just as his teeth grazed the lower part of Asahi's throat. He pulled away and looked at his boyfriend's face. Pink, up to the ears, with his eyes closed so tightly that Yuu thought they might fold into his face. 

He kissed Asahi softly instead, "It's okay. We'll wait. I don't want this to be some 'alpha-dominance' bullshit that you have to  _sit through._ Just remember, you aren't obligated to do anything." 

Asahi looked at him for a long time, eyes unreadable. He leaned down and gave Yuu an eskimo kiss, "Thanks. I just, don't really think I'm ready for that sort of step. I like being your beta but I don't want to become that noticeable yet, you know?" 

Yuu nodded, "Yeah. I kinda wish status didn't exist at all. Then people would give you more respect. Then Shoyou wouldn't get leers everytime he goes outside without Kageyama." 

"I'd be a lot easier. But that's okay, I don't mind taking the hard way with you," Asahi replied, his voice low. 

He then exploded into red, more so than before, as if a burst of paint had been thrown at his face. He cupped his head in his hands and hide his expression from Yuu.

_ Dork. _

"Ah! I mean, well, of course I'd like to do that but-, erm, I just, ah-" 

Yuu grinned and nipped at Asahi's fingers, making the other yelp and pull his hands apart. Yuu went in for kiss and got a face full of stubble, which wasn't a total tragedy honestly, and watched as Asahi made a little nervous expression before he smiled softly. 

"You're such a dweeb Asahi." 

\---

Surprisingly so, Tsukishima was the first to say anything about the situation. He voiced his complaints loudly one evening practice a few days after their combing conversation. He spoke with nose upturned in disgust even though he had this awful smirk on his face. 

"There's another one for the  _pack,_ " He said teasingly. Asahi burned and Yuu growled at him, a little pissed but mostly happy that the omega's reaction had been as normal as possible. 

"Oi, how can you tell? They aren't even scented, you would have to get really close to know," Kageyama questioned.

"Omega's have a sharper sense of these things. They probably smell a little bit like each other without scenting. Tsukishima just managed to pick up on it, " Suga explained softly as he picked up some spare balls. 

"Ah Nishinoya-senpai! You and Asahi-senpai are dating?" Yamaguchi asked, eyes sparkling. 

"Yeah! It's pretty rad," Yuu made little guns at Yamaguchi and flashed his teeth. Asahi knocked at him gently to  _stop being so full of yourself gosh._

"The raddest couple in all of Karasuno!" Tanaka chimed in from  _somewhere,_ his voice echoing out across the court. Yuu smiled at the sound of his best friend.

Hinata came bouncing up, his little legs moving up and down and his hair puffing up as he spoke, "I thought you two were but I didn't want to say anything and be rude! But I'm really glad you two are together! It's so cool!" He explained. 

"Better to be blunt then to dance around something, " Tsukishima muttered.

"Oh you pissed off Tsuki," Yamaguchi said teasingly. 

Yuu's expression widened as he listened to his kouhai gush. Kageyama was glaring at him from his right, but he really didn't care.  

It felt like weights had been unlocked from his body. His arms felt so much lighter and he wished now that practice was still going strong. He could've caught  _any_ ball then. Asahi rubbed the back of his neck just then and the gesture made him shiver.

"I'm glad for you two, but is  _anyone_ cleaning the court?" Ennoshita asked, "Daichi-san will be mad when he gets back if we don't hurry." 

Tanaka grabbed a broom and spun it around, dipping it down like one would a lady in a dance, "Shall we finish then?" He asked dramatically.

Yuu jumped onto the net and brought it crashing down. Suga huffed and helped untangle Yuu's lithe legs from the rope.

"Honestly," He said. 

Daichi returned and got only slightly annoyed (mostly because Tanaka had managed to take his shirt off and Asahi was awkwardly watching as Yuu cheered Tanaka to juggle three volleyballs). The oddball duo sped off, shouting loudly as they rushed home. 

"Morons," Tsukishima commented as he waited for Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi came speeding out of the gym and slipped on his trainers, "Sorry Tsuki! I'm meeting someone this evening so I can't walk home with you! I'll be back on Monday, okay?" 

His little comment and cute smile did nothing to wipe away the shocked expression that hung off Tsukishima's face as Yamaguchi darted for the bus station.

Tanaka smirked, "Looks like you lost your little follower."

Tsukishima frowned, "Shut up baldie."

"Oi! I'm your senpai, you should treat me better!" Tanaka yelled.

Tsukishima slipped his headphones on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comments! (i love ya'll) 
> 
> also i slipped in some lovely side pairings! who is yama going to see?? whoo?? tell me your guesses??? haha???? 
> 
> B) 
> 
> this is not the last chapter btw!! one more!! <3


	3. IM SORRY

Okay I lied there is not another chapter (I COULDN' THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE THE FANFICTION IS PRETTY MUCH DONE TBH).  Thanks for sticking with me anyways though. I'll be publishing more fics in this series for Oiyama and KuroTsuki.

 I THOROUGHLY APOLOGIZE FOR NOT MAKIGN THIS LONGER. I'M STARTING SCHOOL AND REALLY STRESSED. I'LL WRITE MORE LATER HONESTLY.

Also if you want a pairing for this series, please request it in the comments! I'd be happy to attend to any pairing really (unless it involves a huge age gap-Ukai x Tanaka or something etc.)

Also I plan to write an additional Iwaoi fic as well, just so I can have both my Oikawa pairings hehe (I'm just partial to Oiyama).   
  
Love you guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! Much appreciated. 
> 
> (+ i will be doing more omegaverse soon! probably some kurotsuki + tsukihina friendship


End file.
